Śródziemie: Cień Mordoru
Śródziemie: Cień Mordoru (ang. Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor) – przygodowa gra akcji osadzona w uniwersum Władcy pierścieni, stworzona przez Monolith Productions, a wydana przez Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment na platformy Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, Xbox 360 i Xbox One. Akcja gry rozgrywa się pomiędzy Hobbitem a Władcą pierścieni. Premiera wersji na platformę Microsoft Windows i konsole 8. generacji miała miejsce 30 września 2014 roku, a na konsolach 7. generacji 18 listopada. Rozgrywka Głównym bohaterem gry jest strażnik Talion, którego ciało zamieszkuje upiór Celebrimbor. Śródziemie: Cień Mordoru jest grą z otwartym światem, dającym graczowi swobodę wykonywania zadań pobocznych i eksplorowania otoczenia. Wprowadzony w grze nowy system Nemesis pozwala na tworzenie nowych postaci i dostosowywanie ich zachowań zależnie od poczynań Taliona. System zapamiętuje interakcje bohatera z określonymi postaciami, z którymi walczy on w trakcie gry i określa ich zachowania na późniejszym etapie gry. Przykładowo uruk, który został przez Taliona wrzucony do ognia, może zechcieć zemścić się na nim poprzez oparzenie i oszpecenie go. Dwa osobne drzewka umiejętności pozwalają rozwijać zarówno zdolności Taliona, jak i upiora. Zdolności strażnika ułatwiają ciche poruszanie się po świecie bez zwracania na siebie uwagi i walkę. Z kolei umiejętności upiora pozwalają narzucać przeciwnikom swoją wolę, zbierać od nich informacje, naznaczać, wyssać energie, rozpuszczać w szeregach wroga plotki celem obniżania ich morale i dokonywania cichych zabójstw ich przywódców. W lutym 2014 roku Monolith Productions zapowiedziało, że system Nemesis zostanie uproszczony na PlayStation 3 i Xboksie 360, ponieważ firma „''skupia się na platformach następnej generacji''” – PC, Xbox one i PlayStation 4. Deweloperzy zapewnili również, że „''na konsolach obecnej generacji zrobimy co tylko się da''”, a „''pewne rzeczy''”, w tym „''główna mechanika''” – walka, skradanie się, umiejętności strażnika, poruszanie się, podstawy kontroli i rozgrywki – będą takie same na platformach obu generacji. Fabuła Fabuła gry osadzona jest pomiędzy Hobbitem a Władcą pierścieni J. R. R. Tolkiena. Rodzina Taliona, strażnika Gondoru odpowiedzialnego za strzeżenie Czarnej Bramy, zostaje zabita przez sługów Saurona, jednak tuż przed śmiercią ciało Taliona zostaje opanowane przez elfiego upiora. Strażnik trafia do Mordoru, gdzie zamierza dokonać zemsty. Mordor nie jest jeszcze wyniszczoną krainą, jak we Władcy pierścieni. Po drodze Talion spotka Golluma, z którym – jak się okaże – ma wiele wspólnego. Odkrywa również, że upiorem, który opanował jego ciało, jest Celebrimbor – najwybitniejszy elficki kowal Drugiej Ery i twórca Pierścieni Władzy, również szukający zemsty na Sauronie za krzywdy. Chociaż w fabule pojawiają się Pierścienie Władzy, nie należy ona do kanonu Władcy pierścieni. Deweloperzy gry współpracowali z Middle-earth Enterprises, Peterem Jacksonem i studiem Weta Workshop aby upewnić się, że lokacje, postaci i historia pokrywają się z kanonem. Tolkien stwierdził, że nie licząc Berena, w Śródziemiu żadem umarły nie może powrócić do życia. Gra rozpoczyna się porzuceniem straży na Czarnej Bramie, chociaż kanonicznie wydarzenie to miało miejsce 1300 lat wcześniej. Produkcja W sierpniu 2013 roku jeden z pracowników Monolith Production ujawnił, że poza Guardians of Middle-Earth, studio pracuje nad nowym tytułem. 12 listopada ujawniono, że grą tą będzie Śródziemie: Cień wojny. Prace nad jej scenariuszem rozpoczął Christian Cantamessa, główny scenarzysta i główny projektant Red Dead Redemption. Muzyka Muzyka do Śródziemia: Cienia Mordoru została skomponowana przez Garry’ego Schymana i współpracującego z Monolithem Nathana Grigga. Ścieżka dźwiękowa do gry została wydana 30 września 2014 roku przez WaterTower Music. Ścieżka dźwiękowa celowo nie została powiązana z franczyzą Władcy Pierścieni, nie wykorzystano w niej żadnych motywów skomponowanych przez Howarda Shore’a na potrzeby filmów. en:Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor de:Mittelerde: Mordors Schatten fr:La Terre du Milieu : L'Ombre du Mordor it:La Terra di Mezzo: L'Ombra di Mordor (2014) ru:Средиземье: Тени Мордора Kategoria:Gry